Short Story Nr 02
by YuryJulian
Summary: Lucas hat sich mit seinem Laptop aufgemacht um jemanden ein Angebot zu machen, das er nicht ausschlagen kann.


_Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an der Serie seaQuest DSV und ihren Charakteren gehören nicht mir und ich bekomme kein Geld für das Schreiben dieser Geschichte! _

Season: III

Genre: General

Rating: K+

Author: YuryJulian

**Short Story Nr. 02**

Mit der Laptoptasche über die eine Schulter geschlungen und einer kleinen Aktenmappe unter dem anderen Arm lief Lucas zielsicher durch das Wohngebiet am Rande der Stadt. Ein Haus glich dem anderen und die eher kleineren Vorgärten ließen zum Teil schon sehr viele Rückschlüsse auf ihre Bewohner zu. Aufmerksam zählten seine Augen die Hausnummern ab. 2412, er war da. Er machte einen Schlenker nach rechts auf die kleinen Gehplatten über den mehr lapidar gepflegten Rasen und die paar Stufen die hölzerne Veranda herauf. Hoffentlich war jemand zu Hause, aber eigentlich sollte es das ja, schließlich wusste Lucas mittlerweile mehr über diese Person als sie selbst vielleicht. Sein Finger drückte auf den Klingelknopf und von innen konnte man das Schrillen dieser nach draußen hallen hören.

Es dauerte zwar, doch dann waren Schritte zu vernehmen und die Tür öffnete sich. Verdutzt blickte der junge Mann den Wissenschaftler an, der da in seinen feinsten Klamotten, einer schwarzen Anzughose, einem weißen kurzärmligen Hemd und einer schwarzen Weste über diesem, vor der Tür stand. Auf der Nase war anstatt einer Sonnenbrille, eine randlose normale Sehhilfe, mit dünnen Gläsern und auf dem Mund zeichnete sich ein schelmisches Lächeln ab. "Wenn es dir die Sprache verschlagen hat, dann fange ich eben mit der Begrüßung an", sagte Lucas fröhlich.

Noch immer völlig von der Rolle schluckte Nick den Kloß in seinem Hals herunter. "Was bleibt einem denn übrig, wenn jemand vor der Tür steht, mit dem man gar nicht gerechnet hat?"

"Sich freuen und ihn herein bitten, ich hab ein Angebot an dich und ich glaube das könnte dir sehr gut gefallen!" Lucas war klar, dass er gerade wie in einem billigen Film klang, aber das war ihm zum Großteil egal. Er wollte einem Freund helfen und so ganz nebenbei auch sich selbst, aber alles zu seiner Zeits. Zuerst sollte man die Eisberge zum tauen bringen und das ging nun einmal nicht zwischen Tür und Angel.

"Oh, tut mir leid, komm doch rein." Nick ging einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ seinen alten Freund aus Jugendtagen in sein Haus eintreten.

Lucas war mit zwei großen Sätzen im Flur des Hauses und blickte sich um. "Schön hast du es hier, auch in der Nachbarschaft. Ist alles recht idyllisch. Sieht zwar eins aus wie das andere, aber doch ganz nett."

"Von den Kindern einmal abgesehen, von denen man jetzt noch nichts hört, weil sie in der Schule sind", sagte Nick und schloß die Haustür. "Das Wohnzimmer ist links von dir. Deine Sachen kannst du hier irgendwohin stellen."

"Danke, aber ich nehm das lieber mit, denn es gehört mit zu meiner kleinen Vorführung." Lucas wandte sich nach links und betrat den kleinen, aber gemütlich eingerichteten Wohnraum. Die Zweiercouch hatte er sofort für sich entdeckt.

"Vorführung?", fragte Nick verwundert. "Ganz ehrlich, ich dachte du seist neuerdings groß bei der UEO im Geschäft, aber so wie du hier vor mir stehst, halb im Anzug, das wirkt mehr als förmlich. Hast du schon immer eine Brille gehabt?"

Lucas fuhr zu seiner Brille und stutzte sie auf seiner Nase zurecht. "Im Prinzip ja, aber ich trage sie nur selten, weil ich auch ohne eigentlich ganz gut sehe, es sei denn mir brennen die Augen, dann ist es mit Brille doch leichter, so wie heute. Aber du siehst auch ganz gut aus, wie ich sehe hast du meinen Haarschnitt nachgeahmt."

"Von Nachahmen kann hier nicht die Rede sein, denn schließlich siehst du aus, wie ich vor zehn Jahren. Zwar nicht ganz so lang, aber du arbeitest bestimmt gerade daran", lachte Nick. "Tu mir einen Gefallen und geh dir die Haare schneiden, das sieht bei dir wesentlich besser aus und erst recht in dem Aufzug. Du wirkst momentan wie ein Freier bei der Geldeintreibung."

Der Wissenschaftler hob die Augenbrauen kritisch an. "Naja... so freundlich hättest du mir das nicht unbedingt sagen müssen. Ich bin schließlich geschäftlich hier und mir hat man beigebracht, immer den Umständen entsprechend gekleidet zu sein." Die Tatsache, dass er das normalerweise nicht beachtete, ließ er kurzerhand unter den Tisch fallen.

"Tut mir leid, Franky, aber das kam grad ganz spontan." Nick wurde einen Moment still. "Danke, dass du vorbei gekommen bist."

"Kein Problem, ich dachte mir, du bist der geeignetste Kandidat für das, was ich vorhabe und ich überfall dich jetzt auch gleich. Ich find das sowieso ungewöhnlich, dass du in deinem Wohnzimmer keinen Computer hast." Suchend glitt sein Blick durch den Raum.

"Ich hab ihn oben. Wenn ich Geld für alle Elektronik der Welt hätte, sähe es hier anders aus, aber so ist es leider nicht." Bedrückt senkte Nick den Kopf und auch Lucas wurde mit einem Mal ernst.

"Ja, ich hab es gelesen. Dich hat jemand verpfiffen, dass du früher eine Menge krummer Sachen gehackt hast, sowas wirkt sich eben aus."

"Genau, nicht nur das", sagte Nick weiterhin betrübt, "Sobald die einmal anfangen bei dir zu suchen, finden sie noch viele andere Sachen und ehe du dich versiehst, bist du vorbestraft, obwohl du immer aufgepasst hast, nur weil einer deiner Freunde dich verraten hat und schon ist dein Leben vorbei. Ich find nur schwer einen Job und wenn, dann einen, bei dem ich nicht am Computer sitze. Das gibt es aber heutzutage kaum noch, was bleibt ist Arbeitslosigkeit und eine Menge Freizeit in der ich nicht weiß, was ich mit mir anfangen soll. Ich kann froh sein, dass meine Eltern mich weiterhin noch soweit unterstützen, dass ich nicht verhungere."

"Das ist gut zu hören", sagte Lucas und begann seinen Computer auszupacken. "Aber lass mich dir eines sagen, nicht jeder hat Angst vor einem Hacker und ich vertraue dir, was heißt, wenn du möchtest, kriegst du von mir einen Job, bei dem du dich theoretisch dumm und dämlich verdienen kannst. Allerdings nur, wenn du die Firma nicht pleite gehen lässt", grinsend tippte er sein Passwort in den Computer ein.

"Wie meinst du das?" Nick war sichtlich verwirrt.

"Komm hier rüber, dann zeig ich es dir." Lucas rutschte auf der Couch ein wenig zur Seite und ließ so seinen Freund mit auf den Bildschirm seines tragbaren Computers sehen. "Den hier lass ich dir da, wenn du zustimmst und die Verträge unterschreibst, die dort in der Akte sind." Schon hatte Nick die Akte auch in die Hand gedrückt bekommen. Dass ihm das alles zu schnell ging, sagte er lieber nicht.

"Was soll ich damit?"

Lucas lehnte sich zurück und ließ den Computer für einige Augenblicke in Ruhe. "Du weißt doch sicherlich, dass meinem Vater eine riesige Firma gehörte, die unter anderem auch stark im Soft- und Hardwaregeschäft war." Er machte eine kurze Pause ehe er fortfuhr. "Nun, da er vor drei Jahren verstorben ist und keinerlei Nachlassschaft für die Führung der Firma hatte, lief die die letzten Jahre so nebenher irgendwie mit und man hatte einige Geschäftsführer bestellt gehabt. Allerdings bin ich nicht tot und damit offizieller Erbe dieser Firma, aber ich kann mich nicht darum kümmern. Das Problem ist einfach, dass ich bereits zuviel bei der UEO zu tun habe und ich möchte auch weiterhin gerne bei Wolenczak Industries etwas mitzureden haben. Ich hab mich bereits letzten Monat mehrmals mit dem stellvertretenden Geschäftsführer angelegt, der es einfach nicht einsehen möchte, dass ich nun einmal sein Boss bin, ob er es will oder nicht." Lucas atmete tief durch. "Vorige Woche habe ich durch ein Anwaltsbüro einige Leute sofort kündigen lassen, die mir jetzt tierisch gegen den Strich gingen und mir Gedanken gemacht, wie ich die Firma meines Vaters wieder auf Vordermann bringen kann. Eine der Maßnahmen wird sein, dass ich die Entwicklungsabteilung für alles rund um das Soft- und Hardwareprogramm mit einem neuen Geschäftsführer versehe, der keine Angst hat auch einmal selbst Hand anzulegen. Ich will, dass du das machst, denn dort habe ich all die Theoriespinner raus geworfen. Die anderen Abteilungen liegen mir nicht so sehr am Herzen und zum Großteil ist deren Standort nicht in Amerika, sondern in Europa oder aber in Makronesien, aber da kann ich sowieso nichts machen.

In dem Vertragsvordruck für dich habe ich eine Summe für dein Jahresgehalt eingetragen, wenn du willst, kann ich dir auch gerne mehr mit eintragen, das ist kein Problem. Ich will nur jemanden dort haben, der sich einfach mit dem Markt auskennt und der selbst eine Begeisterung für Computer hat. So jemanden finde ich nicht auf dem Arbeitsmarkt und schon gar nicht jemand, mit Führungsqualitäten. Du bist in allem recht frei gestellt, da du dir noch Leute mit ins Boot holen kannst. Ich möchte darüber vorher informiert werden, aber ich untersage dir auf gar keinen Fall, dass du den oder den nicht einstellen darfst. Wenn es dazu dient, dass die Firma läuft und der Name dieser wieder einen entsprechenden guten Ruf bekommt."

Nick hört ihm mit offenen Ohren zu und blätterte durch die Verträge. Die Summe, die Lucas ihm da vorschlug war mehr als genug. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum sein Freund da noch Zweifel hatte, weshalb er mehr wollen könnte.

"Der Computer hier verfügt über eine direkte Schnittstelle, die ich mit einem eigenen Sicherheitsprogramm gegen Angriffe von außen gesichert habe. Das ist wichtig, denn ich hab meistens von der seaQuest aus in meinen freien Stunden nach dem Rechten gesehen. Teilweise müssen einige Ebenen vollständig neu überprüft werden. Die Leute haben eine Arbeitsmoral, die unterstes Niveau ist und entsprechend leiden darunter die Zahlen und die Produkte. Das Betriebssystem kannst du dir umschreiben, je nachdem wie dir die Handhabung besser gefällt, ich hatte das jetzt so übernommen, damit ich ähnlich dem bin, was in der Firma allgemein verwendet wird. Auf die Weise bist du nicht gezwungen jeden Tag dort in einem Büro zu sitzen."

"Lucas, kann ich dich kurz unterbrechen?" Nick schloß die Akte wieder.

Der Wissenschaftler sah zu seinem Freund. "Ja?"

"Hier steht nicht drinnen, wo deine Firma ist."

"Oh, ja", begann Lucas zögernd. "Das ist allerdings noch ein Problem." Eine kurze Pause entstand, in welcher sich der Wissenschaftler durch das Haar fuhr. "Ich hab vor sie von Buffalo nach New Cape Quest runter zu holen. Gerade auch, weil ich gerne selbst durch die Firmenräume gehen möchte und mir ansehen, wie es dort ist. Außerdem wäre es für dich ganz gut, dann müsstest du nicht umziehen und hättest Zeit, dich in meinem Landurlaub mit mir zu einer spontanen Lan-Party zu treffen." Das Letzte sagte Lucas mit einem Grinsen. "Würdest du es machen wollen? Du könntest dich austoben wie du möchtest am Computer und sämtliche Ideen von Computerspielen bis hin zu neuen super Betriebssystemen, die die Welt revolutionieren, umzusetzen. Außerdem ist der Softwaremarkt geradezu schlecht, da alle nur ihre Produkete raus hauen und den Kunden zu Testpersonen machen. Kaum ein Programm ist heute ohne Fehler, wenn es auf den Markt kommt und genau das muss geändert werden. Wenn Wolenczak Industries die Softwarefirma wird, die genau diesen Standard nicht mehr inne hat, sondern mit funktionierender Ware auf den Markt kommt, dann spricht sich das schneller rum, als die Hackervergangenheit des Geschäftsführers oder des Sohnes des früheren Firmeninhabers."

"Das ist keine Frage, ich würde es sehr gerne tun, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich für eine solch leitende Stelle geeignet bin", sagte Nick und seine Stimme war voller Zweifel.

"So etwas weiß man nie im Voraus. Das ganze Leben steckt voller Herausforderungen und ich muss mich ihnen jeden Tag auf's Neue stellen, wie auch du das tun wirst. Nur bei dir werden sie irgendwann zur Routine werden und da ich vorhabe die Firma komplett von Buffalo nach Cape Quest zu holen, wirst du nicht allein sein. Ich lasse dir nebenbei auch noch die Nummern eines Anwaltes da, der sich in solchen Dingen besonders gut auskennt und der auch mir bereits geholfen hat. Er ist ein Vertrauter meines Vaters gewesen und wird nichts tun, um dir das Leben schwer zu machen. Dafür sorge ich." Schon suchte Lucas in seiner Brieftasche nach der Karte des Anwaltes. "Und was noch ist, du kannst mich jederzeit anrufen, solltest du Probleme haben. Die UEO hat es zwar nicht gerne, wenn wir unsere internen seaQuest Nummern nach draußen geben, aber du hättest die so oder so auch raus bekommen, da spielt das keine Rolle, wie du sie bekommst."

Nick atmete tief durch. "Dann setz ich dort jetzt überall meine Unterschrift drunter und bin ab sofort großer Geschäftsführer?"

"Ja, genau und das muss gefeiert werden. Hast du Lust auf eine Runde Zocken oder sollen wir ganz typisch im Managerstyle Essen gehen?", fragte Lucas, aber im Prinzip war diese Frage überflüssig.

"Warte, ich hatte heute morgen einen Flyer einer Pizzeria in meinem Kasten, das heißt wir können uns eine bestellen und nebenbei stellst du die Lan-Verbindung zwischen unseren Computern her. Ich bin fest entschlossen dich jetzt zu schlagen, schließlich hab ich durch meine Freizeit genug Training gehabt!" Nick hatte seine Unterschrift unter die Verträge gesetzt und rannte nun in die Küche, um dort den Bestellzettel für den Pizzaservice zu holen.

Grinsend blieb Lucas im Wohnzimmer zurück und sortierte aus den Unterlagen, die Vertragskopien für seinen Freund heraus, den Rest steckte er in die Mappe zurück, die er bei seinem Anwalt in Verwahrung geben würde. Nick hatte sicherlich eine Menge Übungsstunden gehabt, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass er weiterhin als einer der besten Spieler galt. So leicht würde es Nick sicherlich nicht haben.

ENDE

written: 05/06/06


End file.
